


Tangled Up in Blue

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Slight Breath Play, self inflicted bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could only stand and stare. How had Louis known? This was Teddy’s most secret fantasy, one he’d never even admitted to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I started this for mini_fest, but didn’t finish it in time. I made a few adjustments and I think it works just fine here. Massive thanks to digthewriter for her speedy, yet thorough beta assistance.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Tangled Up In Blue**

The large stack of birthday presents piled in front of him. Teddy was just about to tear into them when a small sliver of white showed under the massive cake Gran-molly had made for him. _Must have missed one,_ he thought, as he leaned forward and snagged it with his fingertips.

The instant he touched it a spark of unexpected magic jolted his nerves. Startled, he drew back, almost dropping it. He was glad he hadn’t when bright blue lettering appeared as he watched, across the front, "For Your Eyes Only". Surreptitiously, he glanced around the magically enhanced sitting room of Shell Cottage to see if anyone was trying especially hard to not pay him any attention. 

There was no one. Everyone looked and acted the same as they always did at birthday celebrations. Laughter and chatter, and the high pierced shrieks from the children reminded him of how much he had missed his wild and exuberant adopted family. His intention was to open a few of his presents and then sneak a look at what was in the envelope as everyone was oohing and aahing over the gifts he’d received.

His curiosity, as usual, got the best of him, and with patience never a strong suit of his, he managed to hold on until opening only one of his presents, a jumper knitted by Gran-molly. Multi-coloured with lots of different thread pieces sticking out in a new and, for Gran-Molly, extremely unusual design. Everyone immediately began to exclaim over its unique style. Unable to contain himself any longer, Teddy quickly lifted the flap that closed the envelope, and pulled out the item within. He found nothing but a single piece of parchment, a blue ribbon tied around it like an actual present. Written on it were the words, "Your present is waiting in the attic."

The attic was where Teddy had always slept whenever he overnighted at Bill and Fleur’s. He and Victoire had been the closest in age, and they’d spent a lot of time together when they were younger. Over the years, he had made it his own. It had his Quidditch posters, his Muggle rock-star posters, his chart of simple to complex curses, and how to break them. Anything and everything that was important to Teddy was in that room, or had happened in that room. Most of all, it was in that room that Teddy had learned that it was not girls he liked, but boys. It had taken him years to be able to face Victoire again after what he called: ‘the embarrassment in the attic’. 

He looked around the large and overcrowded room to see if amidst all the laughing and exclaiming over the jumper if someone was smiling or looking as if they were having trouble holding in a secret. Not a single person appeared to be holding anything back. The only difference from just moments before was that Louis was no longer in the room. 

At eighteen, Louis was sure different from the gawky adolescent Teddy had affectionately recalled during the three years he’d been in Japan studying eastern methods of curse-breaking. The Louis that had met him at the door of Shell cottage when Teddy had arrived this morning was stunning. His sandy blond hair with coppery streaks was longer than it had been and was pulled back from his face in a thick ponytail extenuating his high cheekbones and aqua blue eyes.

Teddy had known since his sixteenth birthday and the ‘embarrassment in the attic’, that he was gay. But never in the years since, had he once thought of Louis in that way. Louis was the annoying kid that had followed him everywhere. A gawky, skinny adolescent who was just coming into his Veela powers; he’d been totally unprepared for them: emotional to the nth degree, and the drama! Merlin, he could have rivaled Teddy’s cousin Draco for the drama he’d made them all suffer through. Teddy couldn’t leave soon enough. But now; now this. This was a new and much improved version. Teddy’s cock had twitched in interest at first sight. When Louis’s smiled greeting flashed the still slightly crooked and chipped bicuspid from an earlier fall as a toddler, Teddy had immediately felt he’d returned home.

Teddy grew restless and fidgety as he opened and exclaimed over his birthday presents, a combination of handmade and store-bought, practical and frivolous. He desperately wanted to run up the stairs to the attic to see what he could possibly find there. Why would someone hide his present in the attic? And why were they being so secretive about it? The envelope had clearly said, ‘for your eyes only’.

But what if the note wasn’t meant for him What if he was about to stumble in on some horrid family infidelity and wife swapping, or —remembering how Harry and Ginny had become Harry and Charlie one Christmas holiday — mate swapping? Teddy felt his features changing to match his Mum’s more than his Dad’s. A sure sign of impending panic, he was quite sure his hair was now a bright blue. 

_Calm down!_ he told himself. _You know the note is for you. And if it’s not, well just think what an interesting birthday this is going to be._ He glanced up to find Harry looking at him in bemusement. Teddy gave him a returning questioning look. Harry pointed to his hair and raised his eyebrows.

_Fuck!_ Harry had noticed the change in hair colour. Teddy just shrugged and smirked. Sometimes it was nice to be able to change his appearance at will.

The others began to congregate towards the kitchen where cake and ice-cream and assorted savories, enough to feed all of Hogwarts, covered the massive table. Not to mention the massive quantities of pints and wines and other libations. Teddy hurried in the opposite direction towards the staircase.

There was a moment of panic, when Albus caught him at the bottom of the stairs at looked at him questioningly, as if he was going to ask where Teddy was going. Then Lorcan, or was it Lysander, Teddy had never been able to tell them apart, had come up behind Albus and whispered something in his ear. Albus had blushed and the two of them went off down the hall together, glowing smiles on both their faces.

Teddy took the stairs three at a time. Ever thankful he had not inherited his mother’s infamous gracelessness. He’d never known his mother—only those few first months of his life—so he couldn’t say he missed her, but the stories Gran-die, and Harry, and others that had known her made him exceedingly proud to be her son and to have inherited many of her wonderful qualities, just not her tacit tendency to extreme clumsiness.

At last he reached the attic. The door was closed tight. As he stood in front of it, suddenly shy about entering, it slowly began to open on its own. He stepped inside.

The room was dark. He couldn’t see a thing. There was a soft click and the door closed behind him. Candles slowly flamed to life. He gasped—with surprise and joy and avid interest—at what was in front of him.

Silken cords were tied and knotted in the manner of Japanese Shibari around Louis. A very naked Louis. He sat on a chair in the middle of the room. His arse barely clung to the edge of the seat, his legs spread wide and pulled to the back of the chair. At first glance it appeared that he was tied to the stool, but looking closer Teddy realised the ropes were wrapped in such a way as to keep the legs spread open. 

The cords, a vivid blue, zigged up one leg anchoring it to the side and rear of the chair. They cut under his Louis’s balls wrapping around his cock at the base. Full and heavy, it rested against his stomach; the head flushed with blood and glistening with precome. The silken cords then zagged down the other leg, holding it firmly in place. His arms were drawn up behind his back. The rope tied in a way that lifted his elbows, as well as wrapping multiple times around his midsection, pulling his arms taut. It continued up to his neck where the cord circled it several times.

Teddy thought there was enough slack to keep Louis from choking, but just barely.

Louis remained perfectly still. Two thick braids on either side of his face were pulled back and tied with a strand of the cord, leaving the rest of his hair to hang in rippled waves down his back. Built like his father, Louis’s shoulders were broad and his chest deep, but it tapered down to slender hips and long lean and muscled flanks. Teddy couldn’t remember when he’d received a more perfect gift.

He could only stand and stare. How had Louis known? This was Teddy’s most secret fantasy, one he’d never even admitted to himself. To be gifted with a Shibari present: naked and hard and waiting just for him. That it was Louis, heated his blood even more.

He wondered how Louis had managed to tie himself up so thoroughly and what he’d have done if Teddy had not followed his instructions. In that moment, Teddy was amazed at the level of trust Louis had in him. And even more that Louis, who he hadn’t seen in three years, had known what Teddy wanted even before Teddy had fully understood it himself.

"I thought this was one present you’d like to unwrap in a more leisurely fashion." Louis’ voice, though low, sounded loud in the silence. Teddy realised that neither of them had said a word since the door had first opened.

Teddy said nothing, only nodded and took a small step forward, then another and another. His pace quickened as he grew closer. Louis’s face was tilted slightly upward. He couldn’t wait to unwrap this present. Teddy leaned down and touched his lips to Louis’s. They opened immediately under his touch. Slightly chapped, Teddy could feel the torn bits of skin where Louis had bitten his lips. A nervous habit he’d had since he was small. Slow and steady at first, the kiss soon swelled to one of more depth and passion. Tilting Louis’s head back, Teddy deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping in to taste and explore the wonder of Louis’s mouth.

Beneath the surface of the pounding of his heart and the moaning he couldn’t control, Teddy heard a strange sort of choking sound. He did his best to ignore it. He wanted more of Louis. But Louis wasn’t responding as ardently as he had been. 

Teddy pulled back quickly, realising to his horror that the angle of the kiss and the tilt of Louis’s head had tightened the ropes wound around his neck. Immediately, Teddy pressed his hand on the top of Louis’s head pushing it back down to its original position, loosening the strangle hold the ropes had on Louis.

Louis's breathing returned to normal and his complexion paled to a more normal colour. He looked up and half smiled, a glazed look in his eyes. "Why did you stop?"

"What do you mean, ‘why did I stop’? Are you mental? You were choking. My god, you could have died!" Teddy snapped. His fear at what almost happened probing his anger.

"I wasn’t going to die. Eventually I would have passed out. Just for a moment. Don’t look at me like that," Louis snapped back; then paled and pulled back lowering his head. "I’m sorry. I shouldn’t disagree with you. I’ll try to do better next time."

Louis’s entire attitude had just done a complete change. Teddy stared silently at him. "What next time? Do you intend to do this again? This…this…this choking thing?" Teddy waved his hands to the ropes surrounding Louis’s neck.

Louis lifted his head, his face brightening with his smile. "Yes! Please I really want to. I’ve tried on my own, but I can’t do it. I don’t have enough willpower." He stopped speaking, but Teddy knew there was more to come. "I need someone, a master, to help me."

Teddy gave a short snort of laughter. "You need a what? A master? And you think I’m it. Boy, are you barking up the wrong tree. Whatever gave you the idea that I would be that person? Louis I don’t know what you remember of me before I went away, but that was never part of who I was."

"But I want it to be you. I trust you."

"Well, I’m glad. You can trust me, but I’m not the right person for this. Louis, I’m sorry, but I can’t be what you want me to be."

Louis lowered his head and looked up from under his lashes and smiled coyly at Teddy. Huskily, he whispered, "But I really want you to." His skin suddenly seemed to take on a pearlescent sheen, his lashes fluttered and his lips, fuck his lips reddened and plumped and shimmered as Teddy stood watching. At that moment, Teddy would have done anything Louis asked of him. "Do you really want this?"

"Yes."

"You understand this will be a one-time thing. I can’t do something that might hurt you. I’m not even sure I can do this. But dear fuck you look so gorgeous all tied up, the best birthday present of my life. I… I… I want to touch you. Fuck you."

"Yes, Teddy. Please. Touch me, fuck me. Take me. Fuck my mouth, my hole, whatever. Just don’t untie the ropes until you’ve come. I promise not to come without your permission." 

"You have my permission to come anytime you want or need. I told you, this is not my thing. I’m only doing it because you want it so much. It’s bad enough you want me to make sure you choke, until you lose consciousness. I won’t deny you your release."

Louis nodded, his eyes downcast, but then his expression brightened. "You’re really going to do it." And damned, if Louis’s cock didn’t swell with those words, as did Teddy’s in joyful unity and solidarity. 

"What do you want?"

"Whatever you want to give me. I’m yours to do with as you want." As he spoke, Louis ran his tongue along his lower lip.

Teddy pondered for a moment, watching Louis’s tongue as it swept along, leaving his lips wet and shiny. Teddy knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want to fuck your mouth," he said. "I want my cock in that pretty mouth of yours, and that wicked tongue of yours to leave my cock looking exactly how those lips of yours look right now, wet and shiny. I want my cock deep in that throat of yours. You’ll take it all, every inch of it with joy and pride. Cause that’s what you were born for, isn’t it? You were born to suck cock?"

Teddy pulled back, shocked at how easy it was for him to say those words. He’d been afraid he was going to laugh out loud, spoil the moment, but he hadn’t. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as hard as he’d imagined it to be. 

Louis’s eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open. The scent of Louis’s desire was strong in Teddy’s olfactory glands, a gift from Remus, his werewolf father. 

Teddy reached for the bottom of his pullover, ready to remove his clothing, but changed his mind. He moved forward, his long legs getting him where he wanted to be in two strides, until he was right in front of Louis. His cock inches from Louis’s mouth. Louis would have to tilt his head back to take Teddy’s prick into his mouth. 

Teddy unzipped his jeans and reached in and pulled out his cock. Precome dangled from the tip like drool from a Crup. And like a Crup, it was desperate for a pet and a cuddle. "Is this what you want?" he asked rubbing his cock over Louis’s face, bringing it close enough that Louis could smell the scent of Teddy’s lust. "You want to suck this; you want to swallow it down? Let it fill you until there’s no room left in your mouth or throat, for anything else."

Louis’s moved his head forward, his lips opened wide.

Merlin, but this was sweet! Hot and wet, Louis tongue caressed the head. He pulled back, his tongue lapping at the precome, like he was lapping at a melting ice cream cone. Then he stiffened his tongue and pressed the tip of it against Teddy’s slit. 

Teddy’s cock slipped out of Louis’s mouth. Teddy reached forward, and capturing Louis’s head, forced it back down and onto his cock. Louis whimpered around Teddy’s cock and then swallowed it down. Teddy canted his hips forward, pushing his cock into the back of Louis’ throat and began rocking back and forth, fucking Louis’s mouth. His hands gripped the braids on either side, holding them as he thrust again and again and again.

Teddy watched Louis carefully. Constantly aware of what was happening with him. He just couldn’t do what Louis wanted him to do. He’d promised Louis he wouldn’t stop until he’d come, but he knew he’d never be able to do that. But the noises coming from Louis were sinful.

Teddy’s cock hit the back of Louis’s throat; it surrounded his cockhead. Louis’s tongue pressed against his shaft, the tip sliding up and down, stroking and caressing what he could reach. His lips around the base, he sucked deeply, his cheeks hollowing.

Tied as he was, Louis was completely under Teddy’s control. Teddy could do whatever he wanted to Louis, and Teddy wanted to keep fucking his mouth until Louis all but choked on the fullness of it, until his spunk ran down Louis’s throat and he couldn’t take it all, gagging and gasping on the excess. 

His thrusts grew quicker and more erratic. The familiar roil in his gut was his only warning.

Louis’s gasped for air, his head lolled to the side and his eyes rolled back into his head. Teddy jerked back; his orgasm imminent. It shot out of him splashing against Louis’s face. Teddy pressed Louis’s head down, releasing the pressure on his larynx. He fell to his knees, opened his lips against Louis’s; he breathed a slow kiss, filling his lungs with oxygen.

Louis coughed a few times as the breath rushed back into him. Teddy pulled back, verifying Louis was okay. Teddy’s come in streaks of creamy white, coated Louis’s face, dripping down into the cords he still wore. Teddy swiped the tip of his fingers through one of the streaks and then pressed it against Louis’s lips. Louis opened his mouth and greedily sucked the finger in and wiped it clean with his tongue. They repeated the action until Louis’s face was clean. Except for a small dribble under his mouth, where Louis’s tongue couldn’t quite reach. Teddy leaned in, licked up the remainder, and kissed Louis sharing the last between them. The taste of himself, on his own and on Louis’s tongue, had his cock twitching for another run, already. 

Louis smiled up at him. "Thank you. That was wonderful. When can we do it again?"

"What? Never! We are never doing that again." Teddy was adamant. Though, the sex had been fantastic.

Disappointment covered Louis’s face. Then his skin got that pearlescent sheen again, his eyelashes fluttered at Teddy, and his tongue, pink and delectable, reached out and slowly licked the come still staining his lips. Teddy’s resolve started to give. "I don’t know, maybe someday."

Inexplicably he found himself wanting to tell Louis how he, Teddy, had single-handedly found the spells to break every curse in Japan and Kamchatka. He didn’t even know where Kamchatka was. How he’d scaled Mt Fuji in less time than anyone else in the history of the world. "Hey! Wait a minute. Stop using your Veela powers on me! That’s not fair."

Louis grinned, flashing the chipped bicuspid and shrugged.

"Now for the love of Merlin, let’s get you out of these ropes. Where’s the damn end?"

"You’ll have to find it."

"Find it? Are you kidding me? There’s miles of this shit. I don’t even know where to begin." He tilted Louis’s face back and forth and side to side, carefully, looking for the end of the rope, but found nothing.

"Louis," he whined, sorely tempted to stamp his foot. "Come on. I did what you wanted. Now, I want to unwrap the rest of my present, and do all sorts of wonderfully bad and delectably sinful things with it." He pouted, changing his features to where he most resembled a toddler that had been told no one too many times. 

Louis laughed, relenting at last. "It’s under my foot."

"Which one, I don’t see it. Oh wait, there it is." With the tip of his finger, he loosened the end between the second and third toe of Louis’s right foot. Teddy began to unwrap it. He hadn’t been wrong; there really were miles of the stuff. The more he unwrapped the more there seemed to be.

With each inch of cord he unwound, Teddy pressed soft open-mouthed kisses against the exposed skin. The legs at last freed, Teddy leaned forward to lick the inside of Louis’s long and muscled thighs. Only to fall face forward, his feet tangled up in something, lifting his head he looked down. The silken cord had managed to wrap itself around Teddy’s feet and ankles. As he struggled to stand, the cords continued to wrap around him. 

"What the fuck?" He tried to stand back up; tried to untangle his legs. But the sleek and brilliant blue rope had a mind of its own. The more he tried the more in control the cord was. Teddy thrust onward, twisting and turning, first right then left, attempting to free one foot, then the other. But it was hopeless. Then he heard it. A sound like someone laughing!

He glared up. Louis snickered, laughing loudly with excessive glee. "They’re magical ropes. How do you think I managed to get tied up so thoroughly, all on my own?"

"How do you make them stop?" Teddy asked, exasperated.

Louis shrugged. "They won’t stop until both of us have come. And I’ve not. Guess you’ll need to take care of that. Unless you plan on being tied here all night," Louis said with a delighted and somewhat maniacal laugh.

_He’s having way too much fun with this,_ Teddy thought, and then realised how much he enjoyed hearing Louis laugh like that.

Once he’d managed to get Louis loose from the chair, Teddy pulled him down on top of him. The rope continued to slither here and there, over and around both of them. Teddy cupped his hand behind Louis’s head and tugged him forward into a deep and satisfying snog. He could think of no place he’d rather be: tangled up in blue Japanese Shibari cords with Louis Weasley, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try his best to satisfy the other magical ropes requirement.

The end


End file.
